<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In charge by Lilly_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566528">In charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C'>Lilly_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Mini Challenge [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Leadership, Stargate: The Ark of Truth, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron shook his head. “Next time I’m not even offering. It’ll be tag you’re it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter &amp; Cameron Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Mini Challenge [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/102002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2011 Summer Mini Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tiny spoiler for Ark of Truth, takes place a few seconds after Sam’s “got your back though” comment to Cam.</p><p>Written for the smile prompt on my summer mini challenge <a href="https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/260039.html">table</a>.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are times when I hate being in charge,” Cameron muttered unhappily.</p><p>“Like right now,” Sam said lightly while trying to hide her smile at his disdainful comment.</p><p>Cameron shook his head. “Next time I’m not even offering. It’ll be tag you’re it.”</p><p>Sam softly chuckled at his off-kilter brand of banter, it was the only way to stop him brooding when he didn’t get his way. “Let me put it another way. I’ve tried this leadership thing a few times, it’s not for me. Everything that can go wrong does go wrong.”</p><p>“No wonder you’re always so damn chirpy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>